The lovely lizard Lady
by Cimbom
Summary: Monalisa was a normal highschool girl. Wait, normal? She was very intelligent for her age and because of that, she got kidnapped by the Kraang. Later on she mutated to one of her favorite animals. A salamander-like lizard. April and the guys find her in the sewer and bring her to their lair. What'll happen? RaphxMona fic! Everything's played in the 2012 world!
1. Introducing the Characters

New Story.

This time it's not a Powerpuff Fic! Lately, I've watched all series from the Ninja Turtles. And when I say ALL series, I mean it. But unfortunately I had to watch them in English, since there ain't any german episodes anywhere on YouTube. This story is mainly about Raphael and Monalisa. Everything is played in the 2012 series (Yeah, I like the new TMNT. Deal with it v.v) So, hope you enjoy it. But first, let me introduce all Characters in this story. Mona's story will be changed a little bit (Instead of a mutation from Captain Filch, she will get mutated by the Kraang)

The story will be written in Mona Lisa's or No One's POV!

**Character: Mona Lisa (alias Mona)**

Monalisa is one of the main Characters in this story and she's a mutant Lizard.  
She has dark brown wavy, almost curly hair which she ties up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her skin is green and her belly- and chest-area is yellow. She has webbed fingers.

She has a tail, which is useful to keep balance or in combat. She has a pink scarf around her neck and a belt around her hip.

Her legs are strong and she could break bones with only one hit.

The mutant Lizard lady was a human in her early life. She is April's best friend since pre-school and both of them went to the same class. Monalisa loves lizards about everything. She kept one lizard at home and carried her lizard, named Lizzie, everywhere with her.

One day, she got kidnapped by the Kraang, because of her high intelligence in science at the age between 15 and 16. Only few days later, she got in contact with the Mutagen and mutated to a giant Lizard.

**Character: Leonardo (alias Leo, fearless Leader, Splinter Junior, Mr. Perfection, Lameardo etc)  
**Leonardo is the eldest out of the four mutated Ninja Turtles and their leader. His skin has a dark green color and his bandana is blue, like his eyes.

Leonardo is the most serious and focused of the team. Being the designated leader of the group, he's very enthusiastic about his role. He's also a big science-fiction fan. His favorite series is 'Space Heroes' while his favorite character from the show is 'Captain Ryan'. Leo has a habit of memorizing Captain Ryan's best lines from the show and repeating them during battle. He's so caught up with Space Heroes that he relies on Ryan's character traits more than his own intuition which often causes his brothers (especially Raphael) to question his leadership.

For the most part, he tries to be the mature and responsible sibling, but there are times where he can be as childish as his brothers, such as teasing Donnie for losing to a mutant monkey, although Leonardo often tries to comfort his brothers when they are scared or upset, mostly Mikey. He comes up with most of the plans and strategies while he and his brothers are fighting bad-guys or training in their Lair.

He wields twin katana, because he thinks that two are better than one.

**Character: Raphael (alias ****Raph, Raff, Raphie, Nightwatcher, hot-head, The Green Defender, The Green Mantle, The Turtle Terror, meat head)**

Raphael is the second one of the four. His skin is dark, which matches his hot temper. His bandana is red and his eyes are green. A part of his shell broke and fell off.

Raphael is consistently portrayed as the most aggressive out of all turtles. Despite his hot tempered personality, he is kind hearted and feels a soft sport for people in need. Raphael, Raph for short, is the most impatient, aggressive and hot-headed of the turtles. He has an extremely short temper and displays considerable joy in combat, genuinely enjoying life threatening situations where he can prove his skill.

Raph often gets into fights with Leo and Mikey, being jealous of Leo's role as the leader and easily annoyed by Mikey's immature personality. Nonetheless he cares and loves them both deeply. Raph is rarely seen getting into fights with Donatello, although he frequently teases him about his intelligence or about his crush on April.

The groups rebel is frequently going off by himself and charging headlong into dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences. Raph hates sitting around, he always needed to be active. He especially hates doing nothing if a loved one was in danger. Out of the turtles, he's the anti-hero.

Like Monalisa, he owns a pet of his species, a turtle called Spike.

He carries two sai as weapons.

**Character: Donatello (alias Don, Donny, Donnie, Don-San, The Dark Turtle, Brainiac, Mr. Wizard, Gear Head Supreme)**

Donatello is the third of four. He is the tallest brother. His skin is green, but lighter than his older brother's and has brown eyes. His bandana is purple. He has a gap in his teeth.

Donnie is the brains of the team. It seems when Donatello was young, he used to build his own and his brothers' toys. No one knows the exact age he found out he was a natural technician, but when he did, he was the one who hooked up the electricity and fixed all of the junk from the sewer into their own furniture and supplies. When the other turtles would practice their ninja skills during free time, little Donny would be tinkering with some kind of mechanical device.

Donatello is typically the calm, logical Turtle. He ist often in good terms with all his brothers and seems to be very close to Michelangelo. Donnie has a knack for inventing cool new gadgets and machines. He is considered the most reserved out of the four turtles. He would rather talk things out than fight and uses violence as a last resort.

Donatello has a crush on April, since he's very shy and nervous around her.

His weapon is a bo-staff, which sometimes break during a fight, like in 'Metalhead'

**Character: Michelangelo (alias Rooish, Mike, Mikey, Turtle Titan, Mikeytron 6000, Dr. Prankenstein)**

Mikey is the youngest brother from Leo, Raph and Donnie. He has the lightest skin in the color of green and he has freckles. His eyes are light blue and his bandana is orange.

Michelangelo is consistently portrayed as the most light-hearted and friendly of the four Turtle brothers. Upbeat and good-natured, Mikey prefers to spend his time enjoying his life, but can be serious if the situation calls for it. (A/N I know, unbelievable right?) While his brothers wrestle with the implications of their mutation and their place in the world, Michelangelo enjoys relaxing in front of the TV, skateboarding throughout the labyrinthine underground sewers that the Turtles made their home, reading comic books, and in other media, eating lots of pizza.

Michelangelo's innocent and childlike personality has led him being referred to as the youngest brother. His brothers, especially Raph, assume a protective watch over him whenever they venture outside of their abode, and they habitually expect little of their sibling during serious discussions. However, out of all his brothers, he is very close to Donatello. Mikey shows he cares about Raphael and often makes fun of him. Which often includes jokes or water balloons be thrown at Raph or when Mikey pokes Raph till the point Raph chases him or hits him.

Mikey's weapons are two nunchakus and he developed his own unique fighting style, known as the "hot nunchaku fury"

His catchphrase is "Booyakasha!"

Eventhough his brothers use this catchphrase as well, especially Donnie, Mikey claims that it sounds weird when they say it.

**Character: Master Splinter (alias Splinter, Sensei)  
**Splinter is a mutant rat, who trained and adopted all of the turtles right after their mutation.

He was a human being before he bought four little turtles. His name was Hamato Yoshi. He used to be friends with The Shredder. Things went downhill when Yoshi fell in love with Tang Shen, filling Saki with envious rage. Saki insulted Yoshi, which made him so angry, that he fought Saki and the two became enemies.

It was Yoshi's rivalry with the Shredder that resulted in his wife Tang Shen being killed and his daughter Miwa to be taken away from him. Hamato Yoshi subsequently moved to New York, where he bought four new pet turtles and got into a fight with two Kraang, who noticed him when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The two Kraang dropped a canister of mutagen during the squabble, mutating the Turtles into humanoid forms and Yoshi into a rat-man.

Since then, Splinter has been training his four new sons in ninjutsu for the inevitable day that they are ready to return to the surface. The day finally came on the fifteenth anniversary of the day they all mutated.

**Character: April O'Neil**  
April is a young girl at the age of 16. She has red hair and blue eyes. She's the best friend of Monalisa and the Turtles.

April met the Turtles when she and her father were attacked by the Kraang. She was afraid of the mutants at first, but started to trust them, thanks to Donatello. The group was unable to fight effectively as a team, however, and the Kraang succeeded in kidnapping April and her father. While she was trapped in their hideout, April tried to trick the Kraang into letting her escape, but her plan failed. Later the Turtles came to her rescue. Eventually they succeeded in saving April, but the Kraang got away with her father. Later the Turtles met April at her aun't apartment, where she would now be staying. April was safe, but upset over the loss of her father and determined to find him. The Turtles promised to help get him back.

While she is friends with all the Turtles and frequently hangs out with them in their lair after school, April seems to have the closest friendship with Donatello. He has a crush on her, and although its unclear what her thoughts are on the matter, Donnie's brothers do enjoy teasing him about it.

End of main-character describing._. And yes, I used everything from turtlewikia, except for Monalisas Bio. Idk why I had to make this but it helps me to continue with my story. Hope you're ready for a brand new story about MonaxRaph ;)  
Lots of love,  
Cimbom~


	2. The lizard girl

1

* * *

No one's POV:

Our story begins in the sewers of New York City. A young girl with auburn hair, at the age of 16 wanders through the dark tunnels with 5 pizza boxes in her hands.

She wasn't scared of the darkness, but something was bothering her. She knew, something is going to happen today.

"April! Finally! We've been waiting for ages!" A male voice shouted for her. The redhead turned around and saw one of her best friends standing in front of her. It was a giant mutant turtle, highly skilled in Ninjutsu and with a purple bandana and a bo-staff in his right hand.

"Oh, hey Donnie. Sorry it took me too long." April apologized. The turtle just smiled at her, showing the gap in his teeth and led her to the Turtle Lair, which was not even half a mile away.

The two of them chatted while walking through the dark tunnels and Donatello actually managed to make April smile.

Once they've reached the Lair, another mutated Turtle came running toward them. He had an orange bandana on his head and sky blue eyes with freckles on his face. "Finally, Pizza's here! What took you too long Toots?" the Turtle asked.

"I'll explain in the Lair, where everybody can hear what I've got to say Mikey." She told him and gave him the pizza boxes.

We three got inside of the Lair, where we could see three more mutants. Two turtles who were training their skills and a giant rat watching all of their moves. "Yame" He said in a calm but strong voice. (A/N I don't know how to spell it so excuse me :( )

The two turtles stopped with their training, but the turtle with the red bandana pushed the one with the blue one. April sweat dropped. "Seriously Raph. It's been one year and yet you didn't change at all." She snapped at the turtle with the red bandana.

The turtle, who's named Raphael growled at her but that was it. The Turtle with the blue bandana got up and made his way over to April. "What took you too long April?" he asked.

April let out a loud sigh. "Let's all have a seat guys." She said and everyone nodded and made their way to the couch in the Lair.

"Guys I have bad news." she started. "My best friend Mona is missing for two weeks already." She said and you could hear the sadness in her voice.

"And we should find her?" Raphael guessed. April looked at her and nodded.

"I think it was the Kraang who kidnapped her. I mean she's 15 years old but she probably has an IQ of 200. She's too smart for her age. The Kraang must think that she's a scientist." April explained.

"And the Kraang kidnapped the scientists in the whole city." The Turtle with the blue bandana said.

April nodded at him. "Bingo, Leo. We need to look out for her. Her parents are really worried and I'm too."

The four brothers looked at each other and then at the giant rat. "Sensei? What do you think about it?" Leo asked him.

Their sensei made a thoughtful face, turned around several times and at least looked at his students. "Yes, you may go. But when it becomes dark." He said and turned his face to April. "But you can go investigate now, my student. You're a well developed Kuno-ichi now."

April bowed in front of her Sensei. "Alright, Master Splinter. I'll call you when I find something out." With that, April made her way out of the Lair.

"Wait, April! We'll bring you to the exit!" Donatello yelled after her and the brothers ran toward the red head.

April smiled at them. "Thanks guys." She said and all of them made their way to the exit.

Minutes later, they almost reached the exit, but they've heard some laser-noises coming from the distance.

Mikey slapped each hand on each side of his head. "Oh no, Leatherhead!" he yelled and Raphael thwacked him.

"Leatherhead is in a different state you doofus." he hissed at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mikey remembered. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

April quickly ran to the direction of the sound from the laser beams and saw 5 Kraang droids shooting at a young girl. But not just any girl. A mutated lizard girl.

The mutant was dodging the laser beams, but you could tell she was out of breath and soon she fainted. Raphael didn't wait any longer and attacked the droids and his brothers joined him.

April quickly ran to the girl and helped her up. "Come on, I'm getting you outta here." She promised the girl and wrapped an arm around her to support her walking. April quickly brought her to a safe place in the sewer.

Meanwhile, the guys were fighting the Kraang. And you probably can imagine what happened during the fight. The turtles won and the Aliens jumped out off their robots and crawled away screaming.

"Blergh, we know the Kraang for over a year and I still think it's gross of them jumping out the robots." Mikey stated and his brothers shook their heads.

"Come on, we should follow April." Donnie said.

"You mean your honeybeeeeee?" Mikey mocked him and got thwacked on his head from Leo. "Come on, why can't you two mature up already?" he asked.

Raph looked at Mikey and chuckled. "Let's go, Lameonardo." The Turtle with the red bandana said and the four brothers ran toward April's direction.

Few minutes later, they found her and stopped. April sat on the ground and the mutated lizard girl was laying on the ground. Everyone looked at her, especially Raphael. He had a worried look on his face.

"What happened April?" he asked. April sighed.

"She passed out. I couldn't carry her." She answered Raphael's question.

Raphael didn't say anything and bent down to pick the girl up. "I'll carry her. Come on let's bring her to our Lair." he said in a calm voice. (A/N I know, I know. No temper. But don't worry. It'll all change. It's just a matter of time)

The turtles and April brought the girl to the Lair and laid her on the couch.

"I wonder who she is." Leonardo questioned.

April looked at the girl for quite a while. "Guys, I think I know who she is." She told them.

"And who should it be?" Splinter came from nowhere. Everyone jumped in shock.

"Sensei, you could knock once in a while." Raphael growled.

"No I can't Raphael." the Turtles Sensei said. "So April, who is it?"

* * *

_Chapter 2 Preview:_

"_April?! Is it really you?!" the Mutant Lizard yelled in shock and hugged April. The redhead wasn't surprised and hugged her back. _

"_Mona, I'm glad we've found you." she almost cried. "What happened?" _

"_I was kidnapped by some robots. I think you guys saw them. They used me for investigating some Mutagen, which made me look like this." she said and looked down. _

"_Oh yeah, we know. We've met lots of people who got mutated by the Kraang." Mikey said. _

_Mona looked at April. "April, I've seen your dad in the labor of the Kraang. What's he doing in there?"_

This was episode one. It was kinda hard for me to write it. I mean, I'm not experienced enough for this but I'm sure I'll do great :}

Hope you enjoyed!

See you in the next Chapters or in my other stories ;}

Lots of love,

Cimbom~


End file.
